


What A Picture Is Worth

by TenshiWarrior



Category: Gravity Falls, Life Is Strange (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon), W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Peridot is human in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Caulfield is just an average teenage girl when she suddenly discovers that she has the power to reverse time, and that a certain classmate of her's has the power to do this as well. She uses this power to help others but constantly has a recurring nightmare about Arcadia Bay being destroyed by a monstrous tornado, which will come in less than a few days.</p><p> They believe the cause of this has to do with the missing girl Rachel Amber.  With the help of her best friend, her classmate, her roommate and her classmates cousin, they uncover the secret to what became of Rachel Amber, and if the monstrous tornado can be stopped.</p><p>Will stop the tornado with the with time running short?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Picture Is Worth

**Author's Note:**

> This story will take place during Life is Strange, so spoilers ahead to those that have not yet played the game. Some scenes may or may not be altered so if you are not a fan of this kind of stuff, than I’d advise you not to read ahead.

**_What would you do if you had the power to change fate? Would you change someone's life, or leave everything the way it was?_ **

* * *

 

Max was running as if her very life depended on it. She was late for her favorite class which was a class of photography, which was very unusual for one such as herself.

 

“Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!” She yelled as she checked her watch, “I can’t believe this! Mr. Jefferson is gonna kill me if I don’t show up right now!!”

 

She ran into the main building and ran down the hall. She was too focused on getting to class that she failed to notice that there was someone else in her path. She ran straight into the person and as a result they had both fell backwards right onto the floor.

 

Max sat herself up, “Oh God, I’m so sorry! Are you ok--?”

 

Max stopped herself when got a good look at the person she ran into. It was a young teenage boy, with short golden disheveled hair; with his bangs cut to an asymmetrical. He wore a yellow vest hoodie with a long sleeved black shirt that had a pyramid design on it and wore a pair of dark grey jeans with a pair of black shoes. His eyes were of golden and appeared to have a scar on his cheek.

 

Max found herself hypnotized by the young teenager before her, she didn’t know why exactly.

 

He got up from the floor and brushed himself off of any dirt before walking over to Max.

 

“I’m fine.” He said extending his hand to her, “Just, watch where you’re going next time.”

 

Max stammered as she spoke, “Right, sorry.” She took his hand and he pulled her back up on her feet. “I didn’t mean to run into you.” She explained, “I was in a bit of a hurry to my class.”

 

The young teen replied, “No it’s alright, I understand. I’m in a bit of a hurry myself as a matter of fact. If it doesn’t take too much of your time, would you mind pointing me in the direction of the principal's office?”

 

“Ye--yeah, sure.” Max replied, “It’s just down the hall there, second door to your left.”

 

The young teen smiled and said, “Thank you, maybe I’ll see you around.” With that he walked in the direction where she pointed out.

 

She didn’t know why but she felt her face turn red a bit.

 

She than realized the time as she looked to her watch.

 

“ **OH FUCK! WHAT AM I DOING JUST STANDING AROUND!?** ” She yelled aloud, “ **WHY AM I JUST STANDING AROUND!? I HAVE TO GET TO CLASS!!** ” She ran straight down the hall towards her class.

* * *

 

- **_Awhile Later_ ** -

 

Max heaved out a long tiresome sigh after the scolding ( **_Or at least what she considered to be scolding_ ** ) she got from her teacher after class. Her good friend Warren was walking beside her. “I feel bad for getting you in trouble.” He said to her, “I guess this is what we get for watching movies before class.”

 

“It’s fine Warren.” Max told him, “It’s not your fault, really.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I mean it could’ve been worse.”

 

“I guess it could’ve been.”

 

They both continued to walk around the campus just talking with one another, most of the time laughing. Eventual they sat on one of the benches, still just chatting away.

 

At some point Warren had brought up an interesting.

 

“Huh?” Max said, “New students?”

 

“What, you mean you didn’t hear?” Warren said, “One of them used to live Arcadia like you, and the other lives in the city. They were supposed to have arrived today.”

 

“Really?”

 

““Yup. I even heard one of them signed up in the same photography class as you. So who knows you may make good friends with one of them.”

 

“Or make even more enemies than I need.”

 

“Don’t say that Max, I’m sure you’ll bond with them.”

 

Max stood up from the bench, “Well I had better get going. See you tomorrow Max!”

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you Warren!” Max said.

 

Warren waved as he headed back to the dorm and Max waved to him. She then turned and went back to her dorm. When she got back, she was in for a surprise. When she was walking down the hall towards her room she that there were a couple of boxes stacked on the outside. And some other girls talking to one another, something about what was happening in Max’s room.

 

“Huh? What’s going on?”

 

She walked towards her room; She looked through the doorway and saw that there was another bed on the opposite side of where her bed was. She saw a teenage girl with her hair dyed red, unpacking and putting away her clothes. All the girls that she had passed were talking about her; they said that she was from one of the big cities, and said that she was going to be in the same room as Max.  

 

She had on a plain orange shirt with a grey hoodie and a pair of blue jeans with grey sneakers. The radio was on and did not notice that Max had entered the room.

 

“Um…?” She said, getting her attention.

 

The young girl turned to her, “Oh, hey, you must be the girl that stays here. Maxine Caulfield right?”

 

“Ye--yeah, that’s me.” Max replied.

 

Placing some of her clothing on her bed she stood up and walked over to her and held out her hand so that she can shake it.

 

“Hi, nice to meet you!” The girl said with a smile, “My name is Wilhelmina Vandom; just transferred from Manhattan. Starting today, I’m going to be your roommate.”

 

“Whoa, wait a minute, roommate?” Max said questioningly.

 

“Yeah, yeah I know, it’s a bit sudden.” She said, “But from what the dorm president told me, she said that you wouldn’t really mind it too much. Don’t worry, I can completely understand why you wouldn’t want to have me as a roommate.”

 

“No, it’s not like that. It’s just a bit sudden.”

 

“Yeah, I guess so. Hope you and I get along Maxine.”

 

“Please, it’s just Max. Never Maxine.”

 

“Hmm, don’t like being called by your real name huh? Well, if it’s going to be like that, than you can just call me Will from now on.”

 

Max let out a smile, “It’s a deal than. Do you need some help unpacking?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Will said, “My brother Bill should be coming in with the last of my stuff, so if you could help him that would be great.”

 

“Sure. Where is he now?”

 

“He should be coming down the hall now.”

 

“Alright, I’ll be back soon.”

 

Max went out the of the room and down the hall, and it was like Sakura said, someone was down the hall carrying a box and a couple of bags. She saw him lose his footing, which caused Max to quickly sprint over to him. She caught the box and caught his arm.

 

“Are you okay?” Max had asked.

 

Max froze when she heard the familiar voice.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright, I guess I tripped.”

 

Max was surprised that it was the boy she ran into earlier today. And he was surprised to see her again, “Oh, it’s you again.”

 

“I could say the same.” Max said, “I never thought I’d bump into you twice in one day.”

 

“Neither did I.” He said to her.

 

Will came out of the room and went over to them. “Hey! Max! Everything alright?” Soon she noticed the young teenager there with her. “Oh hey, I see you’ve already met my brother Bill.”

 

Max did a double take on that, “Wait! This is him? This is Bill?”

 

“Yeah, that’s me.” The teen named Bill said, “We haven’t been properly introduced before. The names Bill Cipher Pines. I’m just gonna assume that you’re the Maxine Caulfield, the one Will’s gonna be bunking with.”

 

“First of all, Max is just fine.” Max said, “Second, if your both brother and sister, how come you have different last names?”

 

“We’re step-siblings.” Will said, “Vandom is my mom’s last name and Pines is his dad.”

 

“Oh, that makes sense actually.” Max commented.

 

“Are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna finish unpacking, before my arms fall off?”

 

“Oh, come on, the stuff is not that heavy.” Will said, “But if you insist, come on, let’s get to the room.”

 

With that they both helped Will get to unpacking. It took a long while, considering what Will managed to pack up for the dorm.

 

Eventually they managed to get it down, and the sun had already begun to set. The three were giving out deep breaths as they were all tired from all the work. “Finally, we’re done…” Max said with a tired like voice.

 

“I didn’t think you had packed this much stuff.” Bill said to her.

 

“Neither did I.” Will had said, “At least we managed to get it done.”

 

“Yeah.” Bill said. He looked at his watch, “Ah crap, I didn’t realize it was this late.”

 

He got up from his seat and said, “I should get to my dorm, I still have some unpacking to do.”

 

“Do you need any help?” Max couldn’t help but ask him.

 

“No, I’m good.” Bill said, “But thanks for asking. See you tomorrow in class, Max.”

 

Max cocked her head to the side in confusion as he left. She couldn’t help but wonder what he meant by that. Her new roommate Will, noticed this.  “Don’t worry. You’ll know what he means by that tomorrow.” She reassured her.

 

Max heard Will’s stomach growl. Max couldn’t help but laugh, “I guess you must be hungry.” She said to her.

 

Will laughed, a little embarrassed, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

 

“What do you say we grab some grub? It would be a good way to get to know each other.” Max had offered.

 

Will smiled and nodded her head, “Yes, of course!” They got up off the floor and went straight to the cafeteria.

* * *

 

- **_The Next Morning_ ** -

 

Max sighed with relief when she made it to the photography class on time. As usual the teacher Jefferson was always late. Max and her other classmates didn’t seem to mind it at all. Max was just looking over her album from her camera when she heard Jefferson enter the room.

 

“Good afternoon class.” Jefferson had said as he entered the room, “I trust you’re all having a pleasant day today?”

 

Most of the students within the class answered, except for Max herself and another student named Kate.

 

Jefferson had said, “Now before we get started, I have an announcement to make. I am pleased to say that we’re getting a new student today. He has transferred from Manhattan and has decided to join our afternoon classes.”

 

Max eyes widened in shock, “ _Wait, he doesn’t mean who I think he means?_ ” She thought to herself.

 

Jefferson turned to the door, “Come on in.” He said, “No need to be shy.”

 

Max almost jumped out her seat when she saw who had stepped into the room. It was Bill! Bill Cipher Pines! The teenager she had just met yesterday. Honestly she was surprised to see him; who knew, that he was the one that joined her photography class.

 

“Everyone, I like you to meet Bill Pines.” Jefferson had said, “Our new photographer in our class. This is his first time here in Blackwell Academy so please, make him feel at home.”

 

Most of the boys were a bit taken back, by how scary he looked. The girls on the other hand, blushed by how handsome he looked.

 

“Why don’t you take a seat over at Max’s table?” Jefferson asked him, “You two could keep each other company.”

 

Bill simply nodded his head to Jefferson and went over to Max, leaving the girls jealous. He took a seat just next to her. Max’s face turned red. “What’s wrong with your face?” Bill asked her, “You have a fever or something?”

 

Max immediately turned away and said, “You just surprised me that’s all.”

 

“Surprised you huh?” Bill said putting his hands behind his head, “You might as well get used it, because I have a habit of doing that.”

 

Max couldn’t help but laugh a little.

 

Soon enough, the lesson of the day had started, and all Max and her new classmate Bill could do was just sit there and listen.

 

**_(Opening Theme: Plastic Memories Opening)_ **


End file.
